Divergent : Tobias' Fear Landscape Four's POV
by I-Ship-Fourtris46
Summary: This is the scene where Tobias faces his fear landscape in 'Divergent' and where Tris realises the truth about him. This is from his point of view.


Footsteps behind me. Light, quick, darting footsteps which can't hold much weight from the body connected. I tense up, my back muscles going taught, rigid. I don't like being approached from behind, I'm too vulnerable with my back turned to the intruder, because if I have learnt one thing from all my years as both an instructor and initiate in Dauntless, it's to not trust anyone, because they can turn on you easily enough if their own needs and desires rule yours out. For that reason, I'm glad my original Faction was Abnegation. It teaches us to be selfless, and in selflessness you can find nobility. And in nobility you can find bravery.

The footsteps stop behind me, and I clutch the black box and syringe I hold in my hands so tightly that my fingernails go white with the pressure. Now that she's here, I can think of all the stupid reasons I rationed with to get her to come. She might not even _like_ me the way I like her. She could so easily use this as a weapon against me. So easily take advantage of the chink in my amour.

I force my voice from shaking as I address her.

"Since you're here," I say without turning around. I know she'll be listening. "you might as well go in with me."

I can hear the attentive hope in her tone. It occurs to me that she might be a little afraid, too. "Into your fear landscape?"

"Yes."

She walks a bit more, until I can feel the distance of her proximity. "I can do that?"

My lips curl into a smile at her tone of wonder, despite the situation. "The serum connects you to the program, but the program determines whose landscape you go through. And right now, it's set to put us through mine."

"You would let me see that?"

I shudder. My voice is quiet as I say, "Why else do you think I'm going in? There are some things I want to show you."

I hold up the small syringe and turn around to face her. She stands slightly behind me, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet. My heart starts hammering involuntarily as I take in her blonde hair tied up in a loose knot, her big eyes looking at me through her eyelashes. Her lips turned up at the corners in a shy smile. She's striking, breathtaking. But not beautiful. She's something else, something different and entirely intriguing. She has something that causes my heartbeat to speed up, my breath catch in my throat-

I stop myself. I try, anyway. Because it scares me, what I feel for her. I know it's probably assumed as cowardice, but this feeling could so easily permit Eric to destroy either her, or me. Or both.

I have to look down at her to insert the syringe in her neck.. Still, she remains expressionless as the needle goes in, and takes the box with the second needle in graciously as if what I did to her barely hurt at all.

"I've never done this before," She says to me as I lean down and expose my neck. I tap it with my fingernail.

"Right here," I say.

She stands on her toes and shakily punctures my skin with the needle. She looks at me while she does it, and I look at her, too. It makes me feel stronger, being with her.

I don't flinch.

I gently take the syringe away from her and put them both in the black box and discard them next to the door. Nervously, I stretch out my hand for Tris to take, and cringe at the thought of her ignoring it and walking away. But she takes it.

_She takes it. _

Her hand slides smoothly into mine and I hold firmly onto it, using it as my anchor and my safeguard. With her warmth spreading out through my body, I have the confidence to stride ahead and open the door with my free hand.

Darkness envelopes us as we slip into the quiet room. The room where everybody faces their demons. I've heard a few initiates call it 'The Nightmare Room' and I would get where they're coming from. This room is scary to everybody, even me.

Tris lines up next to me, her hand still sending little electric shocks up my arm. Her breaths are shallow, but she's trying to keep them steady.

"See if you can figure out why they call me Four." I say.

The door slides shut, all source of light gone, the air cold and stagnant. She inches closer until her arm is grazing mine. I shiver.

"What's your real name?" She asks.

"See if you can figure that out too."

Before we plunge into my nightmares, I remember that there is no need to be scared, because this time I will be with Tris.

And it comforts me that finally, someone will know that my name is not 'Four', but 'Tobias'. That finally, someone will know that my father was Marcus Eaton and that he was the one who made me transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless.

And maybe, she will recognise that I am Divergent.

Like her.


End file.
